The Prison
by Llmav
Summary: In which Ross is locked up and Laura visits him.


**A/N; To say that this is AU is almost an understatement. It's really ridiculous. This is the result of a late afternoon twitter brainstorming session with rJ, Kels and Kathy and I'm pretty sure it all started with one of Normah's edits.**

**I thought of turning it into Auslly instead, because it is just so far from Raura, but I kept on picturing Ross and I just couldn't move on from it.**

**Just to be clear, I don't want Ross to go to prison. At all. I really hope that part never, ever, ever comes true.**

**This is a semi-continuation of the Knock-Out, but it takes place a few years later. **

**I'm not sure how realistic this is (my guess is not at all), but for some reason I really wanted to write some prison porn. Don't question it, because I really don't understand it either. I don't really like tattoos or prisons (or porn?), but somehow I couldn't stop it from coming out.**

**Please ignore all the unimportant and irrelevant details, such as the fact that they would have to be married for them to be allowed to have conjugal visits, and that Ross being sent to jail for several months over a stupid fistfight probably is a bit of a stretch. But just go with it, please. **

**This is literally _all_ prison porn. **

**If that's not your thing, do yourself a favor and don't read it.**

She drove her car through the black, heavy-looking, iron gates, quickly scanning the parking lot before pulling up in front of the all but nice-looking building, turning off the car and then sitting in the passenger seat for a few minutes, as if that somehow would help her to calm down.

It didn't.

She finally opened the door and stood up, slamming it shut behind her and then resting her back against the car for a few seconds, taking a couple of deep breaths before she started walking.

Her legs were a bit wobbly, the tight skirt greatly restricting her leg range, and the high heels she had made the questionable decisions to wear not doing much to help her balance. She _felt_ like a penguin, but probably _looked_ like a newborn giraffe, or maybe a monkey on stilts, she wasn't quite sure, as she continued to make her way towards the not-entirely-clean entrance.

Attractive.

A combination of a chubby bird and a plethora of zoo animals was _exactly_ what she had aimed for when she got dressed earlier that morning.

Her head was spinning a bit, and her heart was working on unpaid overtime as she entered through the guarded double doors.

So maybe she was a tad nervous.

She was finally going to see him, finally going to get to touch him, temporarily ending the unwelcomed isolation from him that she had had to endure over the past couple of months.

Going through security was less fun than getting a highly needed root canal.

And she had always hated the dentist. With a passion.

She walked slowly across the cement floor, her shoes making a clacking sound against the cold surface while her skirt was non-compliantly riding up her leg, and she pretended not to notice the way in which every single one of the guards, including the one female one, was checking her out.

She suddenly felt even more penguinish.

She was undeniably out of her natural habitat, miles out of her comfort zone, and probably completely out of her mind.

This wasn't a place where she wanted to be.

Perhaps she shouldn't be.

But she was.

Anyways.

Because she really wanted to see _him_.

She _missed_ him.

So much.

Too much.

She wasn't entirely sure of which one of them were going through the greatest torture.

_He_ might be the one currently locked up, but _she_ was the one who had to endure the punishment of not seeing him everyday, _she_ was the one who had to carry on with her life, as if nothing was wrong, although pretty much _everything_ was when he wasn't around.

She internally sighed as she was directed towards a stern-looking, middle-aged man in a ill-fitting, boring uniform. He nodded slightly when she told him who she was there to visit, soon walking and signaling for her to follow. She walked through the sketchy building, trailing behind the overweight man as he was leading the way through the slightly intimidating environment, and she was quietly questioning if he knew why she was there.

She settled on probably so.

They exited the larger building and approached a much smaller one, one that almost resembled a little house.

The guard still hadn't said a word to her, and she was kind of grateful, as she was currently so nervous that she wasn't entirely sure that she could still speak.

He opened the door, letting her in in front of him and she set foot in a small hallway, the narrow space leading into a small room.

It was square and sparsely decorated, but one specific furniture stood out.

A bed. A _large_ bed.

She felt his presence almost before she saw him, where he was, standing by the wall.

He was casually leaned up against it, as if he had been waiting for her for a few hours, but would willingly wait an infinite amount more, if that's what it would take.

The guard excused himself, letting them know that he would be waiting outside, the door soon slamming shot behind him.

And then they were alone.

His face immediately lit up as their eyes met. It was a genuine smile, but for some reason, it almost looked painful and she got the feeling that he hadn't smiled much lately, and it broke her heart a little. More.

As she took a couple of steps towards him, the smile changed, and he no longer looked just hesitantly happy, but he was also resembling a young kid about to get on his favorite ride at the nearby amusement park.

Oh, and said ride was her.

And it looked like he was planning on riding all night long.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked like himself yet didn't, as he was a bit rougher around the usually soft edges, and he definitely looked a bit more serious than she was used to. He was just as attractive, though.

(Or perhaps maybe even more, she couldn't decide).

He was wearing a white t-shirt, and she couldn't help but notice that it seemed to fit him a bit tighter than it would have a few months ago.

He had clearly bulked up a bit during his prison stay.

Not that she was complaining.

Salivating might be a more accurate description.

She wanted to run her tongue over those damn muscles, she wanted to see them flex on each side of her body, she wanted to bite them as he shared a very specific body parts of his with a very specific body part of hers...

A couple of tattoos were peeking out from underneath his short sleeves.

He had always talked about getting some, but he had never really had the guts to actually do so until a few days before he started his sentence.

She wasn't entirely sure of how she felt about them, but the again, her feelings about him in general could only be described as ambiguous at best.

She kind of hated that she loved him. But she also kind of loved it.

He looked as if he had no intention of moving, so she took a few more steps towards him, before she hesitated again and stopped.

She suddenly didn't know what to say to him.

_"Hey, I'm sorry you're in prison_."

_"You're such an idiot."_

_"I miss you."_

_"Nice muscles, dude."_

_"So, what's cooking, good-looking?"_

_"I kind of love you."_

Ahhhhhhhhhh.

The lines all sounded so _dumb_.

And she was pretty sure he knew that last one already, anyways.

He looked at her questioningly, still quiet, but with a silent plea for her to continue her half-completed journey reflected in his big, brown eyes, and she started wobbling towards him again.

As she walked, she felt pissed, and excited, and mad, and happy, and sad, her mind a rainbow of emotions and he was the pot of gold at the end of it.

He observed her, intently, as she approached him, his facial expression now one of pure and unadulterated desire. She had seen that same expression multiple times, but at the current moment it somehow seemed even _more_ intense than she could recalling ever seeing before.

He didn't just look like he _wanted_ her, he looked as if he was planning on absolutely fucking _ravish_ her, and going to do so within the next few seconds.

She wasn't entirely sure whether she was more scared or turned on.

But she was undeniably both.

"Hey..."

Her voice cracked a little, and she was pretty sure she sounded as nervous as she felt.

He didn't answer, but rather just continued to stare at her until she was right next to him.

And then he finally moved.

She went in for a hug and he leaned in for a kiss, with the unescapable result that his mouths crashed into her forehead, and as that had clearly not been his plan, like at _all_, he was immediately groaning in what she could only assume to be exasperation.

"_Damn_ it, Laura."

She almost apologized because of the authoritative tone of his voice, but she didn't even get the chance to do so before he grabbed her face and turned it towards his, his eyes piercing hers from a very not far distance.

And then they just looked at each other in silence for a minute while breathing each other's air.

She wasn't going to pretend that his extremely close proximity didn't effect her. She hadn't felt his skin against hers in months, and the smell of him filled her nose like some sort of olfactory aphrodisiac while she waited, impatiently so, for the kiss that didn't come. She was almost about to whine in disgruntlement when he finally moved, pushing her backwards and inadvertently slamming her body up against the close-by wall before finally kissing her, almost orgasm-inducingly so.

He tasted like himself with the added touch of some sort of adrenaline, a bit of danger, and a sprinkle of barely contained desperation, and she wouldn't have been able to break away from him even if the entire fucking universe was about to implode.

They continued to drink each other, like dehydrated orphans long lost in the desert, and she realized that her concern of what to say to him was ridiculously unfounded, as they clearly wouldn't be doing a whole lot of talking.

He was already working on removing her shirt, his large hands covering her waist underneath the light material as he moved it upwards, soon pulling it over her head and leaving her upper body naked apart from her bra.

He had a soft stubble on his face, and she immediately ran her fingers over it, letting the tip of her fingers interact with the small hairs as his mouth was back in hers and about to swallow her whole.

She let her hand slide in under his tight shirt, as well, running her nails against his already sweaty skin and he growled.

"_Fuck_, Laura."

She really kind of was hoping so.

He moved his mouth to her neck, tickling her sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue, but it was funny how she didn't at all feel like laughing.

He moved to her ear, mumbling something incoherent that she could only interpret as cursing before he broke away, shaking his head.

"As if being apart from you isn't enough to drive my completely fucking _insane_, you show up here looking like a fucking _goddess,_ and I can't even control myself long enough to even say hi."

She didn't get the chance to answer before his lips were eating her again, and as his body was towering over hers, she couldn't help but to feel tiny and protected all in one.

"I'm still a bit mad at you." She was glad that she had finally found her voice again, but it annoyed her that she didn't sound mad, but rather, horny as hell.

She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions.

She had been around him for all but a minute and already, a few months' worth of unsatisfied sexual need and frustration was rising to the surface.

He smirked as he reached under her skirt, immediately pulling down her underwear, watching them fall to her feet before pressing his large, still fully dressed body up against hers.

"But you're _here_, aren't you?"

She was.

They both knew she was.

The last few years had been a never-ending roller coaster ride of them being on-and-never-really-off, their relationship moving along in a limboic slow-dance, maintaining a relationship status of committed non-commitment, a status that had slowly and finally turned into committed commitment.

For a while after the _incident_ that had eventually landed him in prison, she was the _only_ one who had been there, the only one who whole-heartedly believed him, the only one that had stood up for him, the only one who had gone through the whole ordeal with him, unfailingly and stubbornly by his side.

In hindsight, she was pretty sure that he-who-should-not-be-named had had it out for them ever since that other night a few years ago, the night when their unspoken feud had began, the night where Ross had punched the bullshitter in the face, the night when her and Ross had first gotten together...

And just like that first night, the idiot had managed to once again find a way to use his one weak spot against him.

Her.

She still almost physically flinched when thinking back on that night, the night that had changed both of their lives forever. She could clearly still visualize the blood, his dress shirt splattered in red, the bruises on his face and the panic in his eyes when he realized he had fallen for the revenge-driven scheme, that he had been stupidly framed and that he was going to pay for that mistake. Big time.

She had been scared, and mad, and disappointed that he had let the fuckface get to him.

But she had loved him then, and she still freaking loved him now.

And in an odd way, being forced to be apart had somehow brought them even closer together, albeit not physically.

He interrupted her train of thought by lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her skirt suddenly turning into an improvised elastic belt as he pressed her into the wall, placing one hand under her ass and the other between her legs.

She could see his arm muscles rippling under the snug-fitting cotton material, and she almost screamed out loud when he pushed a long finger inside of her as she moaned.

"_Fuck_, you're so wet, Laura."

He pulled his finger out, and then slammed it back in, again and again, his fingers soon pumping in and out of her at an exhilarating speed, the sloppy sound of him moving in her wetness filling the room at the same rate as he was filling her, and he groaned loudly as she felt herself tighten around his digits, her breathing speeding up as she approached the high she had been cruelly denied for the past few months.

He was growling, as well, and at first, she thought that he was going to take her there, up against the wall, and she really had no complaints, but then he unexpectedly broke away, as if he had suddenly remembered something.

He let her down, licking his fingers clean while humming at her taste, with a sardonic smile on his face, before spinning them around and pushing her backwards, her ripped-off underwear left behind along with her tank top in a discarded pile on the naked floor.

He continued to push her until the back of her knees hit the impossible-to-miss bed, her back falling onto it and him soon following her lead and falling on top of her.

She could feel his hard cock rubbing up against her through his jeans, his hips rolling into hers as he covered her completely, his mouth soon swimming in hers.

She reached for his pants, trying to unbutton them in an attempt to free at least his dick from imprisonment, but his hands captured her wrists, blocking her mission while pushing her arms above her head, using one of his hands to keep both of them locked in place while tracing her face with his other one.

"Hold on."

She looked at him in honest confusion.

"Let me finish undressing _you_, first."

He rose, first removing her shoes one by one, then sliding her skirt down her legs, his fingers following the path of the tight material and her skin was freaking burning.

Before she knew it, she was as naked as the floor, apart from her bra.

He hovered over her, tracing the outline of her bra with his tongue before he removed it flinging it across the room as if it was a rubber band.

And then there she was, completely naked underneath him.

And then he moved off of her again.

She almost wanted to scream.

"Close your eyes."

She shook her head.

"Laur, come on, we don't have much time. Can you please just do what I ask you to, for once?"

He suddenly seemed sweet, and innocent, and it confused her, but she nodded in agreement and complied nonetheless, as she closed her eyes shut.

She could hear him move around, and her eyes almost flew open when she heard some sort of clicking sound nearby.

He clearly noticed, as he repeated his instructions.

"Keep your eyes _closed_." He no longer sounded sweet, nor innocent, but rather, demanding.

She felt him straddling her, his muscular legs embracing her waist while he moved her arms above her head, and she felt him breathing on her neck as he was whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to give you a fuck to remember me by."

She immediately felt something wrap around her wrists, something cold, some thing hard.

Metal.

He laughed in her ear. "Let's see who's the prisoner now."

Her eyes flew open, only to register that both her arms were now attached to the bed frame by a pair of handcuffs.

She had absolutely no idea of how he had gotten them, and as if he could tell that she was confused, he ran his tongue across her neck while once again whispering in her ear.

"I stole them from one of the guards."

She shook her head, the metal of the handcuffs cutting into her skin as she moved.

"Are you actively trying to get into more trouble?" She was trying to sound scolding, but it was difficulty as she was currently completely naked and he was licking her skin in mouthfuls, letting his hands run all over her body while looking at her, almost teasingly so.

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm actively trying to get into _you_."

He pushed a finger back inside of her as if to emphasize his point. "Besides, what are they going to do, lock me up?"

He laughed again, a little bit more bitterly this time around, and she could have sworn that his movements grew a tiny bit more desperate.

He suddenly moved off of her again, and she was about to complain loudly beofre she realized that he had done so with the purpose of getting himself undressed. She was slightly pissed at him for denying her the pleasure of allowing _her_ to undress him, but she soon kind of forgot about her disappointment as he removed his shirt and her eyes landed on his ripped, now tattooed arms.

His pants fell to the floor, his boxers immediately following, and suddenly she was no longer looking at his arms.

Her eyes were tracing the perfect abdominal V, that somehow had transformed from a lowercase to an uppercase letter since she had last seen it.

She tried to look up, tried to meet his eyes, but it was hard, very very _hard_, as _other_ things were clearly looking up, begging for the attention that she was dying to give him.

He laid back down on top of her, resting some of his weight on his arms as he leaned down.

He began slowly, taking his time to explore her, taste her, making sounds of pure delight as she was unintentionally pulling slightly on the handcuffs.

"Mmmmm...I've missed this _neck_."

He alternated between licking and nibbling on her skin, leaving a wet trail down her neck as he made his way down her body.

"Mmmmm...I've missed these _boobs_."

He swirled his tongue around her protruding nipple, one at a time, her arms moving almost on reflex and the handcuffs immediately making a click-clacking sound against the bed frame.

Fuck.

He moved on, soon licking her hips, letting his hands outline the curves of her petite body while thoroughly exploring her lower-body skin with his wet mouth.

He moved even further down, rubbing his stubble against the inside of her spread-wide thighs before he let his tongue rest against her entrance, and she almost came from him simply breathing on her.

His hand were on her thighs, forcefully pressing them down into the hard mattress, rendering her close to immobile as he leaned in and licked her, slowly, moving his tongue in small circles, letting his tongue ran against her wetness, wet tongue against wet folds as he started to eat her out.

"Mmmmm...I've missed this _pussy_."

He continued, his tongue teasing her clit in saturated licks, over and over, and over, her whole body over-sensitive, almost already shaking in anticipation for the release that she was quickly approaching.

She was dying to fist his hair in his hand, dying to touch him, dying to reciprocate the way he made her feel, her body moving in disorganized patterns of pleasure-created motions as she came undone, exploding on his face, his tongue still on her, in her, as she semi-screamed in pleasure as the metal cuffs tightened around her tiny wrists.

He moved up, positioning his throbbing dick between her still vibrating legs, teasing her, letting the head of his cock enter her, over and over, but not pushing himself all the way in. She could tell that he was working hard on not losing it, and she lifted her hips up against him and he immediately wrapped his hands around her butt-cheeks. Her whole body was still shaking, aching for more, and he finally complied and entered her in one hard push, filling her completely and wonderfully, and she couldn't help but bite his shoulder in a semi-successful attempt at not screaming out loud.

He started to move, but he was going slow, _very_ slow, and at first she thought it was for her sake, but she soon realized that it was also for his, as his breath was already coming out in short spasms and the expression on his face, the face that she could see but not touch, was restrained yet euphoric.

She wanted to grab his ass, push him even deeper inside, molest his back in blood-drawing scratches, but as she couldn't move her arms, she settled on wrapping her legs around his waist, her heels pushing his ass into her and she thought he was almost about to cum when he unwrapped her legs and pulled himself out, and her sounds of complaining could probably be heard from outside the prison walls.

He smiled, wickedly so, as he grabbed and raised her legs, placing the back of her knees on top of his shoulders, a sly grin on his face as he slammed himslef back into her, hitting her so deep that it was close to the border of painful, yet also awfully close to fucking heaven.

He repeated his actions, hitting her hard, biting his own lip as he pounded her, keeping his pace slow but hitting her deep, oh so deep, her stifling her moans against his chest.

He moved his upper body away from her face.

"Louder, Laura, I want to hear you."

She shook her head.

"I can't, there are people outside. Like, _right_ outside."

"I don't give a _fuck_." He sounded mad while he overemphasized the last word, as he slammed his dick all the way back into her and she screamed in pleasure and surprise.

He repeated and kept on, his pace now much faster, his hard thrusts making it absolutely impossible for her to stay quiet, but she no longer cared who could hear them.

She was about to cum when he suddenly pulled out of her once again.

Why the _fuck_ did he keep on doing that?

"Lay still."

She complied, mostly because she wanted his dick back inside of her as soon as possible.

He reached to unlock her handcuffs, then moving to turn her around, quickly reattaching the cuffs to the rail and positioning himself back on top of her, his sweaty body now rubbing into her back.

He licked her neck from behind, letting it trail over _her_ sweaty skin, running his tongue from her shoulder blades, downwards, along her spine and over her lower back, creating goosebumps everywhere, and she was physically aching to feel him back inside of her.

He lifted her ass up slightly, prying his hands in in between her body and the mattress, taking a firm grip on both of her hips as he was rubbing his dick up against her.

"I've missed this _ass_, too."

She rubbed it up against him, and that seemed to be all that he needed to lose control as he immediately slid his dick back into her drenched pussy, not even bothering with going slow this time around, pounding into her so roughly that their now one body was bouncing off of the mattress, her ass moving up against him, making him hit her deep as he loudly repeated a curse-filled mantra of sorts, his balls slapping up against her with each shove, the sound of her wet pussy being penetrated relentlessly mixing with his increasingly loudening groans and she came, her arms pulling on her restraints, her ass moving in irregular circles against him and he screamed out loud as he followed her lead and filled her, pumping her full while experiencing a very different type of release than the one he was expecting from prison within a few months.

He uncuffed her, pulling her into a full-body hug, snuggling his head into her neck and they laid there for a few minutes, breathing in unison, with matching, rapid heartbeats.

A loud knock, an impatient knock, a knock that signaled that the visit was over, interrupted their post-coital bliss.

It was time for her to leave.

She got dressed, quickly, giving him a soft hug before walking towards the door.

She wasn't good at goodbyes.

He pulled her back, slamming her body into his, holding her too close and kissing her deeply.

"Most of all, I've missed _you_."

She nodded, as she didn't want to start crying and was pretty sure that she would if she said something.

"I love you, Laura."

She couldn't keep quiet. "I love you too, Ross."

A few tears fell down her cheek, and he reached to dry them with the back of his hand.

"See you soon."

She nodded and hugged him tight.

As she exited the building, she sighed in both exasperation and contentment.

A few more months of nightmarish torture unfortunately laid ahead.

But then they would be together again.

And the thought of that made her so, so happy.

Whether she liked it or not, _he_ was undoubtedly her happy ending.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
